It has been documented that medical professionals are not satisfied with current operating room (OR) safety protocols. Improving safety is not solved by simply introducing new technology. One must understand the culture and practices of the OR prior to introducing new technology. The goal of this proposal is to create an environment in which both biomedical engineers and clinicians can work together to improve safety within the OR. To achieve this, a collaboration between the Department of Biomedical Engineering (BME) at the Illinois Institute of Technology (IIT) and the Department of Surgery at Advocate Lutheran General Hospital was recently established. The main objective is to enhance senior BME capstone design experience by providing an opportunity for students to experience user-center design, that is, to provide an opportunity for the students to listen, observe and ask in a real-world setting. The emphasis is that the students will experience the culture of the OR and, based on their insights, develop appropriate technology to address the issue of surgical safety. Through this collaborative effort, the students will learn to identify engineering design problems in a clinical setting and gain knowledge of the overall engineering design process. The innovation of this proposal is that the BME students will be able to design and implement appropriate solutions to improve OR safety. OR safety is a significant problem that currently affects patients, hospitals and the healthcare system. This proposal will have a significant impact on our healthcare system by providing solutions that are contributed by both medical and technical professionals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: It has been documented that medical professionals are not satisfied with current operating room (OR) safety protocols. Improving safety is not solved by simply introducing new technology. One must understand the culture and practices of the OR prior to introducing new technology. The objective of this proposal is to enhance the existing biomedical engineering (BME) senior capstone design course sequence by collaborating directly with medical professionals to improve OR safety. The innovation is that by working closely with clinicians, the BME students will be able to design and implement appropriate solutions to improve OR safety.